A little Risk
by such-theatrics
Summary: What happens when Sess gets caught up in bussiness too much to pay attention to a friend. M for later stuff.
1. Simple

A Little bit of Risk.

A/N: Not exactly good, more like brain blocking. So here's the result...enjoy I guess.

Disclaimer: Still don't own and probably never will.

"Kagome, I said no, not now." The disscussion was held in hushed tones as the couple made their way towards the head of the table, delicate music floating over their heads on the outside terrace.

"Don't you ever want to live just a little bit Sesshomaru? Have some fun, do something dangerous."

"I can't Kagome. If I do something my face gets plastered all over the world, people magazines. If I sneeze at the wrong time it's a scandal. It can wait." Kagome was beginning to grow frustrated with her fiance, although devilishly handsome he was afraid to take risks. Sure he took every risk in the business world, it was the only reason he was one of the richest men on the earth, but if anything could even smuge a tiny line on his perfect image he would stray so far Kagome couldn't even reach him.

"I don't know why I put up with you anymore Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru held her chair out for her, helping her get situated, brushing his hand lightly up her backless blue dress. Kagome shivered, the whole conversation unnoticed by any of the gala guests, Sesshomaru bent down to her ear, covering up his words with a light kiss.

"Because I can make you shiver in one touch." Kagome smiled and exhaled slowly, watching her fiance hold up a glass for a toast, the entire company following suit. "To a brand new year at Takahashi Industries, may our movies, games, and computers reach new heights this coming year." Kagome took a delicate sip, smiling pleasantly for the camera's all night. She understood perfectly why Sesshomaru couldn't afford to take public risks, but that didn't mean she couldn't complain about it, or even induce a little bit of risk into his life.

As always the dinner was lovely, Kagome was whisked onto the dance floor by Sesshomaru shortly after the meal, skirting politely around the long talks from various executives and CEOs.

"You know, it's not polite to invite people to dinner and not talk to them. " Kagome smirked at Sesshomaru as he did a quick change step in the middle of the waltz.

"It is when I don't give a damn about what they have to say to me tonight."

"Then why do you throw these things, Sesshomaru?"

"Image, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"That's all I ever here now. What happened to my Sesshomaru, the one who jumped in that fountain with me in Venice. Naked. Or when we kissed in front of the camera's. Before you had all of this business and you were just rich."

"Kagome, please, not tonight."

"Then when Sesshomaru? This is getting really frustrating." Sesshomaru regaurded his Kagome with a stoic expression on his face. Only his eyes telling her he was listening. "Damnit Sesshomaru. I love the dresses and the gala's. But all this money and all these politics and this image thing has sucked all the fun from you now."

"Later Kagome. We can talk on the plane tomorrow to New York. It's a long flight and most of the executives will be so comfortable they won't be talking. When they are all asleep we will talk."

"You're lucky you are hott Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smirked and dipped Kagome, pulling her back up admiring the way her hair fell over her shoulders, diamond barrets neatly tucking her black hair delicately back.


	2. Plane Ride

A/N: I didn't realize how abrupt that last chapter was. Oh well this is my profile for the just stories that need to get outta my head and onto paper, well computer. Anyone know how to get Wind it up out of my head, great song but not when i'm trying to write. dun dun a dun dunna dun dun dun dun Wind it up!

disclaimer: Unless suddenly i've become super rich, asian, and changed my name, I don't own these characters.

He didn't want to move her, his arm was pinned to his side while she slept, blanket covering up to her shoulders and over his lap, her hand resting on his knee. It turned out his associates had not yet fallen asleep ever discussing various aspects of their trip to New York, meetings and things to accomplish. Sesshomaru only partially listened, he had gone over his itenerary before he had left, assuring his workers that he was fully prepared- they still fussed, updates coming in every hour or so. If he couldn't talk to Kagome, he could at least let her sleep, regardless of his CEO of marketing sitting in front of him, his lap top balanced precariously on Sesshomaru's knee.

"Sir, we have had an offer, of while we are in New York to have a meeting about merging with a branch of EA games. Personnally I do not think it is a wise decision because they will have access to a degree of our company's assets and all of our company's knowlege. However there is a paper called the New York Tribute that is going down and we could buy it, fire some of the CEO's and be done. It made a 300 profit raise this year, however the funds were spent recklessly on better ink and new offices. It is your call sir."

Sesshomaru glanced up at the small man in front of him, the figures on the computer's screen alreay expressing what the man had said, "I have never expressed an intrest to merge with another company." The CEO nodded, kagome's hand moved up Sesshomaru's leg, adjusting herself in her sleep. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome before turning back to the CEO. "But I had looked at the Tribute prior to boarding. I would like all the files on the company you can find so I may review them. " Sesshomaru stiffened for an unnoticeable moment, it seemed his kagome was not asleep, stroking him under the blanket. "Anything else?"

"Yes sir, about the-" Sesshomaru stopped listening, Kagome was very pleasantly touching him, tracing circles around his thighs and crotch. He couldn't move either of his hands to stop her, his marketing advisor pointing to various high points on the chart in front of him. "Sir?"

"The new game sounds profitable, do you have the papers to sign for the game's budget." It wasn't a question, the ceo promptly shuffled in his brief case before producing the papers. Sesshomaru was handed a pen and clip board, signing his name quickly, hoping his hand didn't shake. Kagome pinched him now, breathing hot air on his side, the I in Takahashi ended up with more of a slash then a dot. Sesshomaru was becoming extremely uncomfortable, the pressure building. He was slightly surprised that the blanket was still unmoving, Kagome still looking delicate next to him, her hair pulled back in a sophisticated looking half ponytail. Sesshomaru handed the man the clipboard and papers, at this point wishing he would leave. "You may go."

"But sir, I have another-"

"Tomorrow. It can be said tomorrow. At this point I need to review other items for the week."

"Yes sir." He got up and moved, taking the brief case and computer with him. Sesshomaru nudged Kagome with his hand, she had stopped her ministrations, still leaving him wanting more.

"You need to learn to keep your hands still." he whispered in her ear. She giggled, seemingly waking up to anyone that was watching. She started to move the blanket. "Don't move it, Kagome."

"Why not Sesshy? Because of this?" She pressed down where her hand still laid, grabbing roughly, but still concealing her actions with the blanket. She had long since mastered the art of discreetion. Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yes, Kagome. And please not Sesshy until later." Kagome giggled at her husband. They used to do this all the time, seeing how much they could get away with. Now it was hardly ever.

"Can we talk now?" Sesshomaru nodded, pushing the covers down to their waists and moving her hands where he could clearly see them. "I want to start teaching again." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "I'm getting bored of sitting at home and cleaning, coming to visit you cooking, etc. I was not made to be a house wife. I agreed to try it for 3 months. I want to go back to teaching. The University has offered me a job teaching Creative writing. I'm going to take it." She looked Sesshomaru in the eyes, her brown eyes looking determined.

"Ok." Kagome blinked.

"Ok?"

"Yes, we just won't have as much time for each other."

"Sesshomaru we already don't have much time for each other. It's been that way since before we were engaged, but we manage to make it fun." Sesshomaru nodded, looking at his wife lovingly. He should have known that he couldn't pamper Kagome all her life. She had single handedly started the non profit organization of Love a Kid, which found children in various bad situations good homes and helped pay for education later if they sustained a 3.0 gpa in Highschool, more the higher they had. She had worked from home, but mainly her friend Sango co-ran it with her. Sango had taken over LK for the majority over the 3 months. It was a wonder Kagome hadn't already popped. Kagome sighed and kissed Sesshomaru. "Right honey? We can still make it fun and I can arrange my classes how I want." Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her forehead. "Sleep ok?"

"I can't, it looks unprofessional." Kagome raised her eyebrows. "I also don't trust you." Kagome grinned. He had finally relaxed but barely.

"I won't do anything, I promise." Sesshomaru gave her a rare, when they were in public, smile. Kagome settled back against Sesshomaru, now leaning on his chest her head tucked under his chin, his arm around her. He was surprised how easy it was to fall asleep, especially with his beautiful wife breathing on his chest, her breath whispering under the buttons on his shirt.

A/N:Alrighty nevermind Wind it Up. Now I have Jack Johnson playing Banana Pancakes (love that song). Sorry these are short, i'm sorta making this up as I go.


End file.
